


More Than Just One Night

by Storiesarelife1903



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Love Hotels, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Romance, Secret Relationship, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesarelife1903/pseuds/Storiesarelife1903
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurosaki had been best friends with Kizami since, well, forever. From pre-school to their adulthood. Is that why it felt weird? Is that why Kurosaki had felt weird recently-at the thought of Kizami touching him and kissing him and engaging in sexual activities with him? They weren't a couple. Whatecer happened at the time just...happened. Now they sometimes meet at a local heterosexual bar and then leace as quickly as they arrived to visit the hotel district. At some point, Kurosaki realised that what they were doing wasn't right. Maybe he knew all along. But now he knew that, tonight, he couldn't keep quiet.</p><p>Contains explicit sexual content</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another Smut coming right up!

It was night and it had been a long day for Kurosaki. He liked his job, he really did. But that didn't mean he wouldn't go home tired. So he decided not to go home yet. Well, at least that was the plan as organised that morning. But Kurosaki felt...bad, almost as if he didn't want to go tonight. He had been thinking a lot, so much so that it distracted him from his morning routine and put him on autopilot so he could go through his day normally; even though it would seem like he blacked out. He couldn't get it out of his head for a while now, but somehow he knew the thoughts would sink into the late hours of the night. His worries would melt away. He was conscious of this, all too aware...and he didn't like it. But it couldn't be helped. Kurosaki's emotions were in a different place from his concentrated thoughts. His feelings told his brain to be anxious, to be excited and to be happy. He was going to see a special someone, in a not-so-special bar, after all. It had been about two weeks and Kurosaki had began to miss his precious friend. Hm, he still says friend despite all that's happened over the past few months. 

Kurosaki turned the usual corner, the street lights and neon signs lighting up around that specific district. It wasn't a bad place full of thugs and shady people. It just contained the most bars, motels and hotels so it would obviously need to attract attention. There was even a pachinko parlor and a bath house. Yep, it was definitely a very lively district. Kurosaki approuched the one story bar and took a deep breath as he played with the knot on his bracelet. Not exactly the manliest thing to have, but it was important to him; and to his precious friend. He hid it under his sleeve and opened the door to the bar. It had a usual, mellow atmosphere that just seemed to welcome you. There were some good customers and fair business so it was a good meeting place that wouldn't attract attention. Kurosaki didn't have to look around thoroughly to spot the man sitting at the usual booth. He gulped and his heart skipped a beat when he saw him. Kurosaki felt his lips run dry for a moment, his thirst for a drink increasing as he tried to take his mind off of the obvious. Kizami...Yuuya Kizami, his precious friend, looked as gorgeous as ever. Kurosaki had made sure to change into something more casual than his work clothes, just as Kizami had. Although casual isn't the word to describe his dress-sense. He wore a v-neck t-shirt which appeared quiet loose. A silver necklace hung from his neck and, at a certain angle, you could see his dark jeans under the table. He seemed to have ordered a traditional sake, his usual drink, as he didn't like beer or vodka. He wasn't a heavy drinker, nor has he ever been drunk. Kurosaki knew this. They knew everything about eachother. 

Already Kurosaki's heart thumped like crazy, and skipped yet another beat when Kizami finally looked up from his drink. He looked a little bored before, and then suddenly a smooth smile came onto his lips as soon as he saw Kurosaki at the door. Another gulp clawed its way down Kurosaki's throat. Why was he nervous now? After so much...why now? Kurosaki squeezed the strap of his overnight bag in his sweaty hand, hesitentaly walking over to the booth in the corner. He thought his legs were shaking for a moment, fearing that he would stumble and fall. Making a scene wasn't what he needed right now. Kurosaki smiled gently as he slid into the booth. Neither he or Kizami had said a word the whole time. Without saying a hello, Kurosaki spotted something on Kizami. "Uh, you're wearing yours too". Kurosaki smiled, feeling relief. Kizami wore his bracelet too, which saved Kurosaki from feeling embarrassment. "Of course". Kizami's voice was as low and spine-chilling as ever too. He stared at his bracelet with a smile of nostalgia. "I wonder how long ago it was when we got these". "Years...Over a decade, at least". "We were kids then. Does it seem weird that we wear them now?" Kizami looked back to Kurosaki in curiousity. Kurosaki felt tense as Kizami's dark blue eyes pierced into his very soul. "I-I don't think it's weird". He muttered, his eyes affixed to his lap. That is until he felt two of Kizami's fingers push his chin up. Their eyes met once more. Kurosaki panicked for a second, lowering Kizami's hand gently as he tried not to look too defensive towards such a minor action. "N-not here, Kizami". "Excuse me. I just prefere to have you look at me, that's all". Kurosaki felt his face grow hot, to which Kizami was puzzled. "What's wrong? You look like a teenager when you blush, your cheeks go all red. Or perhaps you feel sick?" So embarrassing. Kizami was such a smooth talker. It never failed to make Kurosaki feel flushed. "I-I'm fine. I guess I just need a drink". "Then let me get you one. It's on me since you just finished work". "N-no, that's okay". Kurosaki protested timidly. "I can get it. I got paid two days ago, anyway. I already bought groceries for the week, anyway". Starting tomorrow, a Sunday. Kurosaki was still very organised about work and spending his money. That's how it always was. 

"If you're sure. Are you taking the extra hours the day after tomorrow?" "Y-yeah. Of course I am". "How very like you, although I don't know many people who take enjoyment in work". "That's because you work in a multi-coorperation as a stock broker. Hardly anyone at your company likes their job". "True, but I make good money from it, at least more than the newbies down on the fifth floor". Kizami sipped his drink, then asked for a cocktail from the bartender. He knew what Kurosaki liked to drink the most. Of course he would. Even though they had only been officially able to drink for three years, he figured out Kurosaki's poison. The drink was served, colourful and fragrant. Kurosaki took a few gulps, wanting to get rid of his nervousness for the night. Kizami stared at him with a collected smile, his chin resting on his knuckles as his arm was propped up on his elbow. "You seem anxious". Kizami pointed out sharply, but still smiled-as he knew the reason why. "I'm not really...anxious". Obviously Kurosaki's lie wasn't very convincing. Kizami's smile became a smirk and he leaned over the table slightly to whisper. "If you feel nervous, then I suppose a quick one in the alley behind the bar isn't ideal?" Kurosaki's gagged on his drink, coughing and wheezing behind his sleeve. "K-Kizami...!" He cried in a hushed tone, his eyes watering. Kizami just chuckled, patting Kurosaki's back. "Haha, I'm kidding. Sorry for surprising you". "How lonely is your dick?!" Kurosaki asked, still whispering. Kizami chuckled again. "My dick isn't the lonely one. Just me". Kurosaki froze for a moment, realising Kizami's serious tone. The atmosphere around the booth that they occupied changed. Kizami spoke again. "I missed you". He admitted, cradling his arms as if cold, but just embarrassed because of his own words. Kizami always had his pride, but he knew he could be more loose around Kurosaki-vulnerable too. In other words, he was comfortable expressing his deepest feelings, the feelings he kept locked away for years until this "relationship" of their's began. 

Kurosaki calmed down. Even though his voice would still be a little hoarse, he responded honestly. "I, uh-ahem!...I...missed you too". He mumbled, blood rushing to his face. Under the table, away from the crowds eyes and relentless attention, Kizami held Kurosaki's hand warmly against the leather seat of the booth. No one looked and no one could possibly care. All that was missing was a romantic kiss with a mix of alcohol and lust. For now they could only settle for a squeeze of the hands, and just the closeness of eachother's comapany. "Uh, Kizami, how many drinks have you had?" "Two...". He muttered, wanting to kiss Kurosaki, badly. "How about we make it even, and then head to a love hotel? I'm running out of patience, but at the same time I want to be with you longer". Kizami looked puzzled. "Seriously, what's gotten into you tonight?" Kurosaki just smiled and shrugged off his own unawareness. He wanted to know himself, but couldn't admit anything as of that moment. Not until he had another drink in his system, at least. "I honestly don't know". He admitted, looking Kizami in the eyes. "We'll talk later. Right now I need another cocktail". "Okay, another cocktail and then we'll go and...have fun". Even though Kizami said that, Kurosaki thought that they were already having fun-sitting and talking about the usual and sometimes the unusual. Weren't they having fun already? Kurosaki didn't want to shrug that one off, but felt like he should. And it bothered him. It really bothered him. 

Two cocktails, two sake. They were even-a little intoxicated and lustful, the two men headed outside from the exit by the restrooms. They instantly held hands when the darkness of the alleyway showered them and hid them from other's eyes. Before exiting, Kizami pulled Kurosaki to the brick wall and trapped him there. He seemed more impatient for that kiss than anything. Kizami's strong, toned arms coiled around Kurosaki's waist, bringing him in closer. Just as their waist's met, so did their lips. The two moulded together, moist sounds seemingly echoing among the darkness of the narrow alleyway. The light from the street seemed distant, and then non-existent as their eyes closed and they delved into the pleasure of a deep and firm kiss. Kurosaki wrapped his arms around Kizami's neck, panting breathlessly during the seconds that their lips parted before connecting again. Kurosaki lost all train of thought when he reached out his tongue to Kizami's with a gasp, pushing his tongue into Kizami's mouth. Kurosaki's eyes were already watering, and his legs were already shaking from the immense pleasure of Kizami's hot tongue dominating his mouth and lips. Kurosaki gripped Kizami's dark strands of hair from the nape, letting out a moan-which vibrated the kiss. The sensation made them both tremble with excitement. This was too intense. Kizami pulled away, feeling just as suffocated as his partner. They both panted heavily, lust and want clearly heard within each desperate breath. A string of warm saliva stretched out, connecting their wet tongues. Kurosaki didn't cease in gripping onto Kizami. His hands held his shirt tightly, and he rested his head against Kizami's broad chest when he felt something hot and hard press against his "similar situation". "K-Kizami, no...Not here. Please". "Haah, I know. We should hurry and rent a room. I don't know how much longer I can take". "Me neither". Hot breath surfaced both faces, and they smiled at eachother in understanding of the other's desires-they shared the same one's. "Come on". Kizami grabbed Kurosaki's hand and lead him out into the street to find the nearest love hotel. Patience was wearing thin, and it would only get worse as they reached their room and the double bed that practically had their names written across the sheets. The night was just getting started, after all. 

They didn't waste time in entering the first love hotel they found. Obviously each room would have double beds and scented candles, a bath for two and enough dim lighting to set the proper mood. A room was rented. With key in hand, the door was unlocked and they entered the familiar space. This wasn't their first time within this interior, although it was a different room number. The door was closed and locked, a sign placed on the door knob to tell anyone passing that they weren't to be disturbed. With that, they were comfortable and felt safe. There was a brief moment between them, a silent moment that told them both the heat from the alleyway vanished like a distant memory, turning into leftover steam from the flames. "Is everything okay?" Kurosaki asked, his hands touching Kizami's shoulders nervously. He refrained from gripping them. This moment brought back Kurosaki's concerns in an instant. Kizami smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm fine. It was just...chilly in the reception. I seem to have calmed down from before". Come to think of it, even the room felt a little cold. It dawned on Kurosaki. "Well, the receptionist mentioned a blockage in the heating. What a mood-kill, huh?" Kurosaki tried to make a joke of the situation to forget his own anxieties, but it only brought on a shared smile and the silence once more. "Should we get under the covers or go in the bath, then?" Kurosaki looked around as he asked, wanting to keep a lively mood between them while the night still belong to them. Nothing could steal it away. Not the cold or this awkwardness that arose out of nowhere. "Let's just see and if we can get in the mood again. Here, sit on the bed". Kizami led Kurosaki over the the bottom of the bed, guiding him to sit down and face Kizami as he remained on his feet. This was...nervewracking, to the say the least. For Kurosaki, it was. However Kizami seemed to know what he was doing, although his only exprerience was with one guy, Kurosaki.

Kizami, standing composed and ready, slid off his loose shirt and dumped it next to him on the floor. The necklace around his neck clinked, glimmering in the dim light. His toned chest and arms were a sight to behold, but Kurosaki grew worried. "Aren't you cold?' He asked, feeling somewhat guilty. "I'm alright. Besides, it's just my shirt for now. My belt too". Kizami stood before his partner, unbuckling his belt with several clinks and the obvious sound of the leather stretching as he pulled. The belt slipped out from the loops until it was completely off. The accessory was dropped atop the t-shirt, which lay ruffled on the floor in an idle state. Kizami bent lightly, approuching Kurosaki with almost hungry eyes. His palms pressed into the matress with a soft and subtle creak. Kurosaki would of flinched if it wasn't Kizami. But he was tense nonetheless. They kissed, softly and for only a second before Kizami pulled back to give Kurosaki a gentle smile. "You too". He whispered sensually, almost like a purr. "Strip...". They kissed again, Kurosaki daringly licking Kizami on the lips. But Kurosaki didn't ignore Kizami. He pulled up his hoodie, struggling to take it off as he shivered under Kizami's watchful gaze. That was until he recieved a helping hand-and soon the clothing was off and they went back to kissing, deeply in their haze. Kizami pushed Kurosaki onto his back, carefully as not to startle him. With lips pried open and with a short gasp, Kurosaki's mouth was invaded again. While this occured, Kizami's temptation wavered into actions and he pinched Kurosaki's sensitive nipples, twisting them in circles excitedly. "Haah!...Mnn~". Kurosaki gasped from the kiss, suddenly finding himself short of breath. He held in his bottom lip and turned his head in any other direction that wasn't facing Kizami. However, due to his sudden breathlessness he couldn't hold back his voice for long as he let out another gasp. "Hah! A-auh!...Hah, K-Kizami, n-no~...Not there...Not there-uwaah!". Kurosaki curled upwards, his back arching as Kizami teased his sensitive nubs, rolling them around and giving them a little squeeze. His skin flushed pure red with every sensation, along with the feeling of Kizami's erotic breathing travelling across his neck and sending shivers down his spine. "But you like it here". Kizami whispered into the crook of Kurosaki's neck, flicking the small playthings and circling them around-just to hear Kurosaki's sweet and sensual voice. "It turns you on when I play with them. They're really sensitive". That part went straight to Kurosaki's ear, the boy gripping the bedsheets as he gasps and moans underneath the his lover. To tease him more, Kizami licked and pressed the earlobe between his lips, recieving a cute squeak from the other. "Eek! Wa-hah! Ah...ahn...". Kizami couldn't prevent the tight feeling between his thighs. It pressed into his pants, and begged to be touched. That couldn't be ignored for long. Kizami knew that, but wished for Kurosaki to feel the most pleasure. 

He sucked on Kurosaki's ear, running the wet muscle along the cool shell and causing a short spasm in Kurosaki's body-something close to a flinch. Kizami chuckled darkly, kissing Kurosaki's temple in comfort. "You're quite sensitive, aren't you?" He asked, kissing the same spot and then just below it. Kurosaki was hesitant to respond. In fact, he didn't want to respond to that. It was embarrassing. Kizami planted small butterfly kisses down Kurosaki's face from his temple, down to his jaw and then pressed his lips to his neck. Kurosaki turned his head back as Kizami covered the crook of his neck in kisses. He wrapped his arms around Kizami's neck again, kissing the top of his head affectionately before resting his own head back down. More kisses were planted, going further down until they reached Kurosaki's chest. It was rising and falling quite calmly, despite the circumstances. But that wouldn't be for long. Resting his big hand on Kurosaki's chest, Kizami leaned his head down to whip the tip of his tongue at Kurosaki's nipple, which had become slightly red from teasing. "Hmn! Nn...haah...". Kurosaki's breathing trembled and he was shaking. Even just the smallest action from Kizami made him let out the most embarrassing sounds. Then again, perhaps it was because he was recieving such actions from Kizami. Was it...weird? Was it weird how much he liked it? Kizami didn't stop once he got into the process of sending rib-shuddering pleasure through Kurosaki. With his tongue, one nipple was played with-hot breath and warm saliva covering the tiny body part. With his other hand, his right, he reached for the other nipple and played with it once more. Reflexes forced Kurosaki to grip the sheets above him. "Hng! Ah, hah...n-nn!" Kurosaki was desperately trying to hold his adorable voice back, afraid of any more embarrassment. "Let me hear you". Kizami whispered under his breath, lifting himself up to once again loom over Kurosaki. "Let me hear your voice". He repeated, kissing Kurosaki's forehead and, soon, reaching down to Kurosaki's slender waist.

Kurosaki gasped and let out another moan as Kizami reached into his pants and underwear, taking out Kurosaki's half-hard arousal. Kurosaki shut his eyes, not wanting to look at his own obscenity. "Mm...m-nah, haah...a-aah...". Kurosaki thrust head back, eyes still squeezed shut. He could hardly bear the sensation of Kizami's hand stroking the base so thoroughly. Kurosaki's voice escaped with every sudden sensation that struck him as Kizami sucked and licked at the slightly red and hardened nipple. With that, Kurosaki's panting became short and erratic. This pleasure...He was deprived of it for so long. Even touching himself didn't compare to each funny feeling that Kizami gave him. He couldn't hold back his voice. "A-ah~...Kizami, th-the tip too...Touch me there too!". Kizami's hand was guided along the base and to the tip, which was already dripping pre-maturely. It aroused Kizami, to see Kurosaki in such a state. So he did a thorough job with the tip too, pressing his lips into Kurosaki's to leave him breathless. "Hmm...Hm-nnh! Haah! Haa, haah...". With arms wrapped around Kizami's neck, Kurosaki ran his fingers through Kizami's hair and moved his hips to the pleasure he felt, as if impatient. "Want me to do it harder?" Kizami asked, his cheeks red from both bashfullness and arousal. He merely recieved a frantic nod, but wished for a more clear answer. "Say it". He whispered. "Y-yes, please. Do it...harder". Kurosaki had to swallow between sentences. This was driving him crazy. Kizami squeezed the base, recieving a brief cry, followed by quivered breaths. He did as was requested, pressing his palm and fingers just a little harder as he stroked. "Me too, Kurosaki. Touch me...". Kizami held Kurosaki's wrist. There was no resistance as the palm was led to the crotch area of Kizami's pants. A buldge was clearly there, but neglected. It was rubbed through the fabric, teased, and so Kizami felt a pleasurable chill run down his spine. 

Kizami's breath escaped, trembling as Kurosaki gave him the pleasure that he, too, was deprived of for so long. But being touched through the fabric wasn't enough. Kizami undid his pants with one, shaky hand and requested that Kurosaki touch him too. Kurosaki obliged, taking out Kizami's erection and stroking the base to the head over and over. "Ah-haah...A-ah! Aah!" Kizami didn't hold back his voice or the movement of his hips. He continued to get Kurosaki off, even as he struggled to handle his own pleasure. "Kurosaki, this feels strange. It's as if...I'm touching myself. A-ahh...I-it feels so good. I feel good!". "Me too. A-ah...Haah...hm-nn! Ah, it's unbearable...". "If we keep going like this...I'm gonna come...". Kizami's legs shook underneath him, feeling his erection fill up and prepare to release. His face was just as hot as his throbbing arousal, the same with Kurosaki. Both were leaking prematurely as the pleasure became too much. "Hah, ah, aah! Kizami...K-Kizami~! I'm com-auh! C-coming!" Kurosaki moaned loudly, thrusting his hips up as he orgasmed. Kizami couldn't hold back either, spurts of semen blasting from his erection. They both shuddered and moaned as they recieved their release. Kizami was close to collapsing already, their breathing heavy and their bodies sweaty. They gave eachother a moment to catch their breath's before clashing lips together for another heated kiss. Tongues clashed as their chest's heaved. Kurosaki even let out a short moan as Kizami sucked on his tongue, like a piece of candy. 

Kizami's hands explored Kurosaki's torso as they kissed, distracted. His hands soon moved back down to Kurosaki's waist and hips. Upon moving away from the kiss, Kizami then explored Kurosaki's neck and chest with his lips. His hands made their way to Kurosaki's behind, giving the covered flesh a light squeeze. "Hnah...!" Kurosaki jolted, letting out his cute voice once again. "Kizami, not yet...". Kurosaki's face flushed. Kizami's response was a light chuckle, his lips against the center of Kurosaki's chest. "Haha, you're so adorable, Kurosaki. Don't fret. We won't get to "that" part just yet. I want to give you more pleasure before I push you over the edge in ecstacy. I know what kind of positions you like and so on, but I want to savour this. And I know you do too. So...". Kizami loomed over his partner, his lips edging closely to his ear in order to whisper. "Let's make this room a little hotter, shall we?" A chill ran through the shorter's spine. It had gotten pretty hot already, but there was still so much more to do. 

Kizami stripped Kurosaki of his pants, dragging his underwear down with them and to his knees. Kurosaki only blushed harder from the sudden exposure. His underwear was then pulled down further, to his ankles. They remained there, as if tying them together. Kurosaki's legs were suddenly raised up high. They trembled, his boxers slipping down to one ankle and hanging there. Kizami moved inbetween them, wrapping Kurosaki's weak legs around his back. His face was quite close to the crotch area, and whatever suspicions Kurosaki had were confirmed. Kizami took hold of the base, unhesitant to run his tongue over the base and too the head. "Haah! N-no, Kizami! Do-oh!" Kurosaki moaned as Kizami consumed the head into his mouth, giving it a suck. "Ah! Aahh~...". Kizami slowly dragged his tongue up once more before lapping up Kurosaki's cock like it was coated in a sweet liquid. Eventually Kizami took it into his mouth again, only this time he took in more. "Hmah-ah! Haah...hah! Ah-ahh...". Kizami moved his head, lips and tongue along Kurosaki's length. It was already really hard, so this made it more difficult for Kurosaki to hold back another orgasm. "Haah! Ah! N-noo! Kiza-ahn!" Kurosaki arched his back, feeling a hand grope his testicals softly. He ran his fingers through Kizami's hair, wanting to pull him away, but instead ended up pushing his head down in want. "Kizami, plea-eeyah! Ah-hah! Ah...haah...". Kizami was playing with him, knowing that he liked it. Kurosaki could barely hold back his voice or the movement of his hips. At this rate, he was going to climax again. "Ki-Kizami, st-sto-auh! Aah...Please, no more!" His voice sounded desperate, but that couldn't be prevented. Kurosaki was desperate for Kizami to stop. The insane amount of pleasure was driving him crazy. It was unbearable. Kurosaki tried to hold it in, but that only made things worse. Unable to close his legs or convince Kizami to stop, Kurosaki would inevitably come. However, upon nearing his climax, Kizami pulled his lips away from Kurosaki's twitching length in order to catch his breath. 

His lips left Kurosaki's shaft, a saliva string connecting him to the tip. He panted heavily, and Kurosaki relaxed. But as he did, it was as if he had held in the urge to urinate. Semen leaked from the tip, running down the base like melted ice-cream. Kurosaki felt it, whimpering and then softly moaning as spurts ejected themselves as droplets. His legs were shaking. "Kizami, n-no more...I can't take anymore. Please, put it in me already. I want you inside of me". Kurosaki was on the verge of tears. His rear end twitched in anticipation. Hearing Kurosaki so desperate turned Kizami on. It made him excited, but he didn't intend to finish the night just yet. "You need preperation, otherwise it'll really hurt. We haven't done this in a while, and I don't want to hurt you, Kurosaki. I mean it". Kizami sounded so gentle. He was softly spoken and was caring towards Kurosaki. It made his heart skip a beat. Was this what he wanted from Kizami instead of just sex? He could only think for a moment, feeling a small kiss being planted on the center of his forehead, moist from sweat. Kizami lowered himself down again, Kurosaki's legs shaking from the silence and the curiousity. His shaky legs were raised again, spread out for the world to see. But there was only Kizami, which was more calming, despite the embarrassment and slight shame. Of course he would still be embarrassed, having Kizami stare at his rear like that. However, it was more like a moment's glance as Kizami closed his eyes and leaned down. Kurosaki reached to cover his mouth, knowing what Kizami was going to do. But his hand flinched as he felt something hot and wet lick the surface of his entrance. The sensation that he rarely felt during sex was back, and it shocked Kurosaki. "Haah! Ah...N-no. Kizami, don't! N-not like that...Pleas-hah!" Kizami practically ignored him, giving the hole another lick before pushing his tongue against and into the tight space. "Ah!...Haah...ah-hah! A-ahh...". Kizami pressed his fingers into the soft flesh, pushing the cheeks apart for more access. He moved his tongue around, pushing it in and out to make Kurosaki tremble and whimper. 

It tingled, feeling both very hot and wet. However, Kizami pulled his tongue out quickly, panting softly. "Why not turn over so I can reach? It should feel a lot better". "B-but...Kizami, I don't wanna wait anymore. I'm...I'm so close to coming and it feels so hot inside. Pl-please...". Kurosaki was tearing up, sniffling. He never thought that he would want it this much after feeling nervous the whole day. He really wanted Kizami. He wanted him so much. "Impatient, are we? Hm...I understand, but I really want you to feel good without the pain. Honestly, it breaks my heart when you start crying like that". Kizami leaned over Kurosaki, wiping up his tears with the base of his finger. He kissed his cheek, just below his eye. "I want to see you smile and tell me that it feels good". He muttered. "It's okay, Kizami. I will feel good, because it's you. I don't mind the pain a little. It'll go away". Even as he said this, Kizami looked worried. "But, now that I think about it, it'll hurt you too". "Exactly. If it hurts us both then I'll have to pull out. So, please, turn over and I can prepare you a little. That way it won't hurt". Kurosaki thought for a few seconds before giving a quick nod. He did as he was asked, slowly turning on his hands and knees even while they shivered and trembled beneath him. He was still shaking. "This will hurt a little, but try to get used to it". "...Hmn! Mnn...haah...". Kurosaki shut his eyes, feeling two fingers force their way inside. "This is the quickest way, so just relax". Kurosaki panted heavily, the odd sensation crawling up his insides. "I-it's so hot...Hm-nm! Haa...Kizami...". He could hardly bare it. The sensation was causing him to twitch all over. It had only been two weeks, so why did this feel so...strange? He couldn't think why, especially not in those few moments of preparation. 

Kizami pulled them out, hesitating. "That should be okay. It will hurt but it shouldn't be as bad. Just in case, stay put, alright?" "O-okay. Be gentle". "Absolutely. Of course I will". Kurosaki felt a small peck on the top of his head, his knees shaking against the mattress. Kizami took a firm hold of his hips, the tips of his fingers warm and almost chilling. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before letting out a small breath to relax himself. Then, the hot tip of Kizami's erection touched Kurosaki's entrance right before forcing itself inside just the slightest bit. "Ha-aah! Haah, haa...Mm! Mmn! Fuuh...Haah...". Kurosaki gripped the sheets tightly as the head was pushed inside but then loosened when Kizami stopped. "Are you alright?" Kizami asked, panting. His hands were shaking. Kurosaki couldn't find the words as the heat stretched him out. "I-I'm fine". He answered, weakly, shivering like a leaf. "It already feels so...tight. Haa...hah...I'll try pushing in more. Just bare with it, unless it's too painful". Kurosaki gave a weak nod and gripped the sheets tightly again. His chest was heaving and the heat was getting to him already. Kizami then began to force more inside. "Ah! Aah! Haah, haaa! K-Kizami!" It hurt. Tears crept their way from the corners of Kurosaki's eyes. Kizami let out a shaky breath as he almost collapsed on top of Kurosaki. It hurt for him too. "Kurosaki, I'm gonna pull out. It's too much. I can't...haah...". "I-it's okay. J-just a little more". "A-are you sure? Then...try to relax, please. It's starting to hurt". Kizami leaned over Kurosaki's back and also gripped the sheets tightly. "Lift your hips up more". Kurosaki did as he was asked, feeling Kizami's hot length poke at his insides. He squirmed and moaned as it dug deeper. "Good. I'm moving again. Just relax". Hot breath sent tingles across Kurosaki's back and neck. He shivered, squeezing himself around Kizami by accident. "Haah! Ku-Kurosaki...Gah...". Kizami had stopped again, but didn't give up. Although his erection began to ache and throb, he pushed more in until the hilt was reached. He let out a deep breath. "I did it. It's in, but it's hurting you too, isn't it?" Kurosaki admitted this with a nod. "Right. I'll start moving, okay? Keep calm, it should feel good soon". 

Kizami moved his hips back at a very slow pace, not wanting to hurt Kurosaki too much. Kurosaki groaned in pain, twitching and having a small spasm as the sensation rubbed against his insides. It wasn't a dry feeling, just hot and sore. Kizami pulled back until only the head was inside. A slightly drafty sensation surfaced his erection and he twitched, wanting to move as quickly as he could manage. "Huuh...". Kizami thrust back inside, feeling Kurosaki squeeze around him again. This was repeated several times, quite slowly at first until they both grew used to it. "Aah, haa...a-aah...Haa, haah, aah, ah...Kiza-ah!" The sensation wasn't as painful anymore, but quite thrilling instead. Kurosaki's heart bounced in his chest, his breath escaping with each thrust. It was starting to...feel good. "Mn, nn, na-aah...Kizami...ha-ah! Ah!" Kizami gave two hard thrusts, repeating this as much as he could as the pleasure built up. "Ah...Kurosaki...it feels good. It's starting to-hah! Aah...". "I-I know. I feel good...Goo-auh! Ah! Haa, haah! W-wait! N-no!" 

Kurosaki gripped the sheets very tightly, his knuckles turning pale, when he suddenly felt something inside being poked. Kizami was close to his good spot. "Gah, ah...You became...so tight all of a sudden. Ah...Did that...feel good?" Kurosaki couldn't answer. He was holding his bottom lip while giving hushed moans. "That" spot was being missed-but only for a few thrusts. Kizami picked up speed in a sort of frustration, wanting more pleasure from the heat and that brief moment when Kurosaki squeezed around him. His thrusts became hard, pushing Kurosaki to let out his voice. "Hnn! Nn! Na-ah! No! W-wait! Kizami...Kizami, no!" "'No' what?" "D-don-oh! Ah-aahn!" Kurosaki squeezed around Kizami again as his hot erection pressed into the best spot. It tickled and felt warm, sending chills all over Kurosaki's body and making him twitch. "Ah, y-your insides twitched. That was incredible". Kizami had stopped moving to take in the feeling. "Sorry. I won't stop again. Hold on". "W-wait! Don-oh! Aah! Aah! Haah! Hah!" Kizami wasn't hesitating or stopping anymore. The movement of his hips picked up quickly in speed, sweat running down his back as the adrenaline pushed him to give Kurosaki as much pleasure as possible. "Hyah! Ah! Aah! Kizami! Kizami~! I-it feels so goo-dhh! Haah! Hah! Ah!" "It does. F-fuck...I'm not gonna last...A-ah! Kurosaki!" They both leaked, turned on and close to climaxing. "Wah-ahn! Ahh! G-gonna co-ome! Kizami, I'm comi-eek! Ah! Haah! Uwaah!" His erection twitched and throbbed, so much so that Kurosaki began touching himself in order to get a release, but the stimulation was maddening. "Haah! Ah! Aagh! Gah-aaah! Kizami! I can't-...! It's coming out!" "Then come. I'm close too. Very cl-close...Haah, Kurosaki...Kurosa-aah! Ah!" "Aaah! Uwah-aaaah!" Kurosaki squeezed himself, also squeezing around Kizami. With that, they both came, hard. The mixed physical feelings pushed them both over the edge. 

Panting filled the room, the heat spreading across both their shaking forms. But although they both came, Kizami didn't pull out. "Haah...m-mn...huh? Kizami?" Kurosaki felt something poke him. He was still..."Shit...". Kizami cursed, his chest heaving and his body tired, but his libido still active. In other words, he was still hard. "Sorry, Kurosaki. It seems that...I can't stop yet". "Huh? W-wait...Wai-ugh! Uwa-aah!" Kurosaki was held securely and pulled up into Kizami's lap, but still with an erection inside. It poked and proded at sticky and wet walls, causing a bit of uncomfortability. "I'm sorry. Just a little more". Kizami kept his strong arms around Kurosaki's waist, but then reached up for his nipples. "No...S-stop! Not-ah! O-ow!" Kurosaki arched his back and moaned upon feeling his nipples being pinched and played with once again. "St-stop...No more...Please, I'm so tired...". "You say that, but you're getting so hard again. See?" "Haah...!" Kurosaki gasped when the head of his cock was grabbed. It really was hard again. "You're getting so excited from this. It so cute". Kizami stroked the base, kissing Kurosaki on the shoulder and nape affectionately. Kurosaki tightened up, mixed juices leaking out from inside his hot entrance. "N-no, please! N-no more! I can't-nn! Nnh! Haah!...haaa...". Kurosaki's toes curled when a sudden shiver ran through his cock as the head was touched and stroked along with the base. He thought that he didn't want to do it again but his mouth, in this situation, lied a lot more than his honest body. 

Kurosaki moved his hips up by accident, wanting to escape from the embarrassing pleasure that he still was still capable of feeling. He thought that everything would go numb by now. "Kizami, stop. Stop it. I ca-ah! Ha-ah!" Kizami brought Kurosaki back down, pushing his hard cock inside again. Kurosaki grew tense, unable to escape after all. "Kurosaki, it's okay. Sshh, I won't be rough. I just...want to come. It seems that I can't stop yet. I don't...want to stop yet". Kurosaki hesitated. His breathing was as heavy as his heart, in more ways than one. Although tired, he wanted Kizami to feel good. He wanted him to get a release. It must have meant something...the fact that Kizami was still so aroused even after all that. Kurosaki waited for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. Kurosaki leaned forward slightly, pressing his hands into the mattress while Kizami wrapped one arm around his waist, keeping him steady, while the other pressed into a part of the matress behind him, in order to keep himself steady. "Kurosaki...". Kizami whispered, kissing Kurosaki's shoulder as he leaned forward too. With a shaky breath, Kurosaki pushed himself up and along Kizami's length. It twitched inside. "Mn! Haah...A-aah...". Kurosaki lowered himself down, slowly, taking in the shaft once again. "Speed up a little when you're ready. Take your time". Kurosaki understood. Kizami didn't want him to rush andwas being as considerate as possible in this situation. He just wanted Kurosaki to feel good too. Kurosaki, moving his hips, got into a rhythm, eventually speeding up. "Ah-ah! Ahh...Mn, nn, nn-nnh! Haah, haa...This is...it feels...so weird...". Kurosaki moaned, his face turning red as the squishy sounds from his rear echoed in his ears. Kizami had already come inside, which made it easier for Kurosaki to move. Kizami poked and proded, moving his hips in the same rhythm as Kurosaki. The friction felt good, for them both. As Kurosaki moved on his own, Kizami used the opportunity to stroke Kurosaki's cock-increasing Kurosaki's arousal and excitement. "Hah! Ah-aahn! Ah! Ah-hah! Nngh! Nn! Haah, haah, haa! Kizami, wait, I'll c-come again! I won't be able to...ah-ha! I can't hold it!" "Me neither". Kizami simply answered, right before he wrapped both arms around Kurosaki's waist securely and pulled him down, making him fall forward. 

"Ah! Ahh! Uwagh!" Kizami was careful not to hurt Kurosaki, even as he pulled out for a single moment. "Haah...Kizami! W-woah!" Kurosaki was turned on his side, his leg raised up. "I'm sorry, I can't wait anymore". Kizami leaned forward, pushing himself back inside with a grunt and a shaky breath. "Hah-ah! Aaah! Kizami, wait! Ah! Ah! Haah! Hah! Ah! Ahn!" Kizami thrust inside, fast. His arousal seemed to move on its own, ramming into Kurosaki in any spot in order to find "that" spot. Kurosaki allowed his voice to escape ashe gripped the sheets. "Ah! Hah! Hahh! Nnh! Nah-ah! Ah! A-AH! Hah! There! Right there, Kizami! More! I'm gettig closer!" Kizami loved hearing Kurosaki'svoice, it made him feel alive and powerful-the fact that he was making Kurosaki feel this good. "I'm close, too. Ahh...Shit, I'm coming. Aah...Kurosaki, I'm gonna come!" "Ah! Ah! Haah! Nah! Uwa-ah! Kizami! Ah! Ahn! C-comi-eeyah! Ah! Aah! Kizami! Kizamiii-Aaaah!" Kurosaki moaned loudly, his cock shivering right before semen burst from the tip. "Ah! Kurosaki-uwaah! Aaah!" He tightened up once more, tightly enough to make Kizami ejaculate as well. That was it. They were both officially exhausted of energy. With his leg lowered, resting lifelessly on the matress, Kurosaki lay there panting heavily. He let out a small groan when Kizami pulled out, emptiness replacing Kizami's now softened manhood. Kizami, tired and hot, lay next to Kurosaki-right in front of him. He cuddled him affectionately, petting his hair and kissing his head. "Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?" He sounded genually worried. Kurosaki hugged back with whatever energy he had left and spoke softly. "I'm fine, thank you. Are you...okay?" He could sense a smile above him. "Never better. I'm happy to have seen you again, Kurosaki". "Me too". Kurosaki snuggled into Kizami, feeling a little empty. He wanted more than that. He wanted more than just to "see" Kizami. He knew this and he had to speak up. 

They lay under the sheets, huddled together, cuddling together warmly despite being bare of clothing. Kizami embraced Kurosaki, his broad chest rising and falling softly. But he wasn't asleep, which gave Kurosaki the chance to say the words that he's been waiting to say the whole evening. "Kizami, are you awake?" He asked, making sure. "Yes. Why, what's the matter?" "It's nothing, I just...". Was this the right way to put it? Or was he just about to ruin his relationship with Kizami, his special friend? He wasn't sure, but there was no way he could hold back. "Kizami...I think...I think that I'm falling for you". "...". There was silence. Asthise fewsecondsdrewon, without a spoken word, Kurosaki grew a little scared and worried. However, Kizami didn't let go of Kurosaki. He simply, after those few seconds, squeezed him tighter and buried his nose and lips into Kurosaki's hair. "Uh...Kizami?" "I'm happy". He mumbled, kissing Kurosaki's head lovingly. "I'm happy that you are. It's odd, but...I thought of those feelings, too. I thought maybe...I felt the same way". They held hand, Kizami taking the initiative. Kurosaki only realised then that their braclets remained on their wrists. He stared at them, intertwind, before his gaze drifted to Kizami's. He was staring right back. "I think I'm...fallling for you, too. It just took some time while you were away to figure it out. Abscence truely makes the heart grow fonder". They shared a smile and their hppiness grew in a split second. "Heh, it's true. Kizami, can we...go out? I mean, as lovers". It was quite sudden, they both knew it. But after everything, all the years that they've been together, ir wouldn't hurt to try and form a deeper relationship. "We could try it, certainly. But something tells me that I wouldn't want to just go back to these nights where we meet, sleep together and that's it. I want to see you more often, Kurosaki". "Me too...". It took a moment of stillness, appreciation for the choice they just made, before leaning in to kiss eachother on the lips. They didn't call it love just yet. Not yet. But soon they hoped to find such a feeling for eachother and embrace it tightly and warmly. As best friends and lovers, they wanted that. The warmth-not just in their physical bodies, but their hearts as well... 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear these are getting hotter and hotter...D:  
> My Mother wouldn't want this! DX  
> Aaaaah!  
> I hope this doesn't cause nosebleeds. If it does...Swwy...I hope this was...a somewhat good read. I think the writing got better again. Who know only but the reader? The reader, whoever you are, is aware if this is any good or not. Anyway, thanks for reading. Bye-bye!


End file.
